Destruction's Return
by Flattened Bookworm
Summary: A Roleplaying storyline I'm doing with my friends on AOL. Will have a few spoilers
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Legend of Dragoon.  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" Melbu roared, firing a giant white blast from his enormous right hand. Dart turned his back to Melbu, which caught the full blast.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He and Shana shouted in unison.  
  
"AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!"BOOM!! Melbu's giant right arm exploded, sending sparks and flames everywhere. He glared at Dart through the flames with his firey red madness filled eyes. No! It was impossible! That pesky Dart was still alive!!  
  
"Dart!" Zeig said, equally impressed. "You have grown up!"  
  
"Wha? Father?" Dart turned to see Rose helping Zeig fly, who held the Dragon Buster in his hand.  
  
"I could do nothing for you as a father." He said. "Please forgive me."  
  
"But Father! Wait! We finally met! This isn't fair!"  
  
Rose spoke up. "Dart, I'm so glad I met you." then she and Zeig turned their full attention to Melbu. They used all their combined power and the Dragon Buster grew longer and larger, until it was long enough to cut straight through Melbu. Once it was the right size, they flew at him, together.  
  
"NNNOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Melbu shouted. The two Dragoons struck through the Wingly Dictator. There was another massive explosion.  
  
Melbu felt oncoming death, yet this cannot be, he was a God. No, he will not die. He let his spirit be ripped from flesh, then attached his spirit to the DS of both Rose and Zeig before it was brought to oblivion. Using what last remained of his 'ghostly' powers, he merged those spirits together, creating a DS nearly as strong as the Divine. And the DS fell, disappearing among the ruins, not to be seen for then next 6 centuries.  
  
A/N: Ah yea... I suck... -.-;;; This is just the beginning of something I'm doing with my friends on AOL It's the start of a storyline for a RP we have. Which means this fic is gonna be written as seen in a chat room. So it may be a bit confusing. And it'll also take me forever to update since it's a RP. ( E-mail me at FaiaKitsune@aol.com for an example of RP.  
  
Yes, I also know the 2 dragoon spirits, dark and red-eye, are shown at the end. I'm just ignoring it so this will work, okay?  
  
Oh yea. Sorry for the non-indenting. For some reason, it won't work on ff.net. @.@ 


	2. The Poor Traveler

Chapter 1: The Poor Traveler  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~6 Centuries later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
He walked through the uncharted territories west of Mille Seaseu. He was looking for the place the Moon that Never Sets was destroyed. Yet there was nothing. no debris, no dust. Just a nice beautiful, clear, blue lake that stretched as far as the eye can see.  
  
Trees were everywhere, but there was this one particular tree that caught his eye. It was by itself, right on the edge of the sparkilng water, the branches reaching out over the lake.  
  
Maybe it wasn't the tree. Maybe it was the shiny thing that looked to be under it. But whatever it was, he walked over to the tree and looked down. Seeing a black gem with red swirling around inside it...he just had to bend down and pick it up. I mean it was so mystical and hypnotizing. But that turned out to be the biggest and last mistake of his life.  
  
As soon as his fingers touched the stone, black electricity circled up his arm, holding him stuck to the stone. Struggling to pull away, he gasped as the lightning rose in front of him, forming Melbu's face's outline with an evil grin on it. "So. It is time. You foolish mortal should have never come here, for you have just sealed your world's fate! Ahahahahaha!"  
  
With that the face faded into smoke which rose up and crashed down into the poor traveler, making him scream in pain and agony as his soul was ripped from flesh and thrown into the air, never allowing him to finish his life and ascend to heaven, but forcing him to wander aimlessly, never to leave the earth.  
  
The smoke engulfed him and spread all over the land. Clouds within the sky darkened, gathered and swirled together. A minute later, the smoke fell off the body and 'slithered' away, tainting the crystal-clear lake. The poor traveler's soul was consumed. And in his place, occupying his body, was Frahma, and he was laughing, laughing as he declared his revenge on the dragoons.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay. @@; Not in chatroom form just yet, because I'm editing it to make sense since COLOR doesn't show on ff.net. . This is just how he returned. (  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything from LoD. If I did, there'll be a sequel by now. 


	3. The Arrival of the New Dragoons

Disclaimer: I dun own anything from LoD.  
  
A/N: This is the chatroom form I mentioned. I'm Faia Kitsune, Jeff is Merlinsreverie, and Platinum Rains is Steve. ':: ::' means motions and talking has nothing around it, just plain words. And I probably bored you so bad yer gone, but please R & R!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: The Arrival of the New Dragoons  
  
  
  
Platinum Rains: ::He would be walking down the street..head canted toward the ground..blonde almost white hair hung down either side of his face..it was kept long, cut like a bowl..he wore simple clothes..a tunic..several sizes too big..same with his pants..he would shove his hands into his pockets not once looking up..then..the sky became dark..black clouds quickly overtaking the sun blotting out it's light..causing him to stop..looking to the sky he would blink a couple oftimes..::The hell ?::was all he would say as a bolt of lightning lanced from the clouds[Yes I know thats not where lightning originates ]hitting a nearby buildingn causing him to leap back to avoid the debris..stumbling..as he broke into a run..heading home more quickly now..avoiding the buildings this time...::  
  
Merlinsreverie: ::blink...sitting on his steps, petting a cat. now what in...::  
  
Merlinsreverie: ::blink..he didn't move any though, just stared up at the clouds, as liughtning started arching to the ground.::  
  
Merlinsreverie: ::well, not quite true. he did hold the cat a little tighter. since he had a feeling this was a little bigger then just a normal lightning storm...well, alot bigger::  
  
Faia Kitsune: *was walking over to her friend's house just to bug her again as usual. She looked up as the sky got dark, and as lightning started to appear, she placed a hand on her hat and started sprinting to her friends house, for that was the safest and closest place yet, since she had no intention of talking to other neighbors*  
  
Merlinsreverie: ::standing, still staring at the clouds..and trying to get himself into something of a peacefult state...the ground was starting to shake now...::  
  
Merlinsreverie: ::his silver/brown hair was being blowin around by the wind, the pony-tail at the back fliping in front of his eyes at one point::  
  
Platinum Rains: ::a couple of minutes of dodging debris..the the ground begining to shake..made him stop..to watch the sky..his eyes narrowed a bit..watching it..somthing about it wasnt natural...his hair blowing off to the left of him as he stood there...his eyes watching the swirling mass of black that had so quickly taken the sun from them...deciding to walk the rest of the way to his house..he would begin moving..slow steps carried him down the street.::  
  
Merlinsreverie: ::cracks developing now...the houses, wingly built,ending up with spider-webbing black lines running up their sides...::  
  
Faia Kitsune: D'oh! *Her glasses slipped off and dangled on the string as she ran. Stopping to put them back on she brushed her black hair away and stared up into the sky*  
  
Merlinsreverie: ::blinks at the sky, and closes his eyes, leaning his head down over the cat.:: bye pal.  
  
Platinum Rains: ::reaching his house he would stand just outside of it watching the sky..and the lightning..then..the rain began to fall..almost as soon as it began he was soaked..::  
  
Merlinsreverie: ::and of course it was the next moment that lightning flashed above..and struck down right at him::  
  
Platinum Rains: ::he would turn slowly taking the steps slowly..stepping in..moving up to his room..reaching it he would open the door grabbing the four foot long sword propped up against the wall next to the door..lieing down on his bed laying the sword down upon his body crossing his amrs behind his head.::  
  
Faia Kitsune: Ack! *walked right into a tree while staring up at the sky and walking at the same time. Untangling herself from the tree, she straighthened her glasses just as lightning struck a house close by, causing a major crack in the ground which got wider and moved forward, creating a gaping hole with gravity that sucked her in.*  
  
Platinum Rains: ::he laid there looking up..listening tot he old house creaking..then when he thought it had all clamed down..his roof was ripped away..he sat up blinking several times..gripping the hilt of the blade tighty..even as he slowly began to rise from his bed..not of his own free will mind you..still in a sitting position..he would look down..returning his eyes to the sky..::So this is it..::he would say narrowing his eyes..just a second before disappearing into a big black hole.::  
  
Merlinsreverie: :: he didn't move at all..not at first...but the fact that he wasn't dead, and had only felt like he was burning alive for a moment, led him to look up..hey, maybe it was the afterlife....nope. looked real::  
  
Faia Kitsune: Ahh!*Pops out in midair next to Jeffy, then falls onto her feet on ground, stumbles and falls down into a sitting position* What a ride.. @.@  
  
Platinum Rains: ::instead of falling like the girl had done..he landed in a kneeling position..blade in hand..but still in it's scabbard..blinking a bit..disoriented..::  
  
Faia Kitsune: Yea... hi. *takes his had and uses it to pull herself up, then shakes it* ^^ Thankies  
  
Merlinsreverie: welcome...::eyebrow arch:: do I know you from somewhere?  
  
Platinum Rains: ::blinks looking at the two before getting to his feet..tieing the blade to his belt...::  
  
Faia Kitsune: Umm. Dun think so. Heh. *All nervous.*  
  
Merlinsreverie: ::shrugs, looks around...spots guy with sword:: weirder and weirder. well! think we're dead?  
  
Platinum Rains: ::turns toward the two crossing his arms watching them..remaining quiet...he didn't talk much..not at all..::  
  
Faia Kitsune: *Spots Steve and points at him, nearly jumping* You--you! Yer Steve!  
  
Platinum Rains: ::blinks a bit..almost taking a step back..::You know me ?  
  
Merlinsreverie: ::blink....::points at girl:: lemme guess. Carmen.  
  
Platinum Rains: ::looks up at the guy..::And your jeff ?  
  
Faia Kitsune: Yea. From EOL. ^^ I got a piccy of ya. (EOL. Endiness Online. )  
  
Merlinsreverie: eeyup.  
  
Merlinsreverie: (Soa) Well. Seems like you all know each other. *the voice came from seemingly all over, and echoed as if from an unearthly being*  
  
Platinum Rains: ::turns quickly looking around a bit..gripping the hilt of the blade firmly.::  
  
Merlinsreverie: Like I said, ::looking up and aroiunbd, absently petting cat:: weirder and weirder...  
  
Faia Kitsune: *Err... just hides behind both of them. Yes, she's a scardycat, and besides, she's youngest.*  
  
Merlinsreverie: (Soa) ::just sort of, well, there. Platinum hair, much like a winglies...only it was standing straight up, like the ...man...woman....person, was experiencing an electrical shock. It was solidly built, but not in a way that made it less beautiful..for whoever it was, they were beautiful. the clothes were....well, splendid, but of no make seen on Endiness...at least not nowadays.as to whether it was a man or woman...well, it seemed to have both ...endowments. and the voice was indeterminable, and sounded much like the person looked::  
  
  
  
A/N: SO sorry about the nearly impossible to read. For some reason, lousy ff.net won't let me indent. Also I'm sorry about bad grammar and punctuation. These are copied from the actual chat and have little or no editing. If you really want me to edit, say so in reviews. Thankies. 


End file.
